Years
by clarke24
Summary: 10 years later X.A.N.A. is gone, forever destroyed. Aelita is materialized and she and Jeremie are married. Odd is dead. And all is not right in our heroes world.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own none of this, except the plot… It all belongs to France3 ect ect…

Summary: 10 years later X.A.N.A. is gone, forever destroyed. Aelita is materialized and she and Jeremie are married (thanks much to his wonderful computer skills). The team worked together, saved up enough money and bought the factory. The factory equipment was gutted and sold for scrap. Odd died in the final battle with X.A.N.A. some 4 years ago. Jeremie and Aelita work as "computer technicians." Lyoko was reprogrammed as a whole world (no pitfalls or long jump places with nothing below). Lyoko now operates as the world largest and most advanced military simulation ground with outposts spanning the globe. Lyoko Inc. co-owned by Jeremie Aelita Yumi and Ulrich is one of the most advanced computer companies, selling their products and services to the highest intercontinental bidder. Jeremie and co. are now billionaires. But to the world outside of Lyoko they seldom use their wealth and to their friends are just normal people.

Rating: R 

Genres: Actionadventure, drama, romance

Warnings: sex, sexual tension, violence, death, tragedy, guilt and more sex. PLEASE no one under 16 should read this. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. And any other way you could put that.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Ulrich sat up on his bed; sweat running down his forehead in rivulets. He had awoken from another nightmare about Odd. His guilt from not saving Odd stretched from 4 years ago…

The only thing that stood between them and the tower needed to materialize Aelita were 3 krabs. "Lets go dammit," cried someone from Ulrich's left and odd darted out from behind his tree.

The cries of "Odd wait!" still haunted Ulrich's dreams. "The damn daredevil," Ulrich muttered to himself. As the world around him seemed to slow, the others watched in horror as a krab kicked out at Odd. In slow motion almost as if in a dream Ulrich darted out to try and catch Odd before he flew off the edge. But he wasn't fast enough and odd seemed to drift into the white Lyoko. The world seemed to speed up very suddenly as Ulrich had to dodge the laser from the krab that kicked Odd…

"Ulrich…" came Yumi's soft voice from his doorway. "Ulrich are you okay? I heard you crying out," she explained. He turned to look at her; she was panting, betraying the fact that she had ran from her room to his.

"I'm fine," he grunted. She frowned at this.

"No, Ulrich you're not. You're still blaming yourself for him aren't you? Well you need to stop blaming yourself, none of us blame you Ulrich we've told you this a thousand times at least. We don't blame you," she rambled on into silence. Ulrich motioned for her to sit beside him.

She sat down next to him and her pale nightshirt seemed to glow in the faint moonlight that was screening through the curtains in his room… Ulrich woke with a start. He kept having the same damn dreams. All of them ended in his room with Yumi. Sometimes they got more intimate in his dreams; sometimes he woke up at her appearing in his doorway.

Ulrich closed his eyes, letting his thoughts become dreams, never knowing where one began or the other ended… He must have slept for a while because when he woke again the sun was up over the top of his window; and Yumi was sitting on his bed, watching him closely.

"Morning handsome," she said lightly.

"Morning," he all but grunted. Then, he thought to himself_. Wait doesn't Jeremie usually wake me up? Why is Yumi here getting me? Unless…_ "Yumi?" he said finally. "Where's Jeremie?"

"In the lab, He sent me to get you, he looked pretty anxious, so I took my time in waking you." She said this all very fast as though holding in her breath.

"Alright then, lets go see what the all knowing Jeremie Belpois wants. But do you mind averting your eyes for a second while I get dressed?"

"Not a problem Ulrich." She said this in such a manner that Ulrich very much doubted that she would actually avert her eyes. Regardless, he stood up, rolling his eyes at Yumi's obvious attempts to sneak looks at him while he threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

Ulrich opened the door to the hallway. _Well I guess Jeremie deserves more respect than we give him. _He did think of this.

By _this_ Ulrich meant buying the factory and starting a business. They built 5 small separate "houses" in which one of them had lived in each house, 3 rooms, 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom to each. That was of course until Jeremie proposed to Aelita. Ulrich laughed as he remembered how long it took him to build up the nerve to finally pop the question. In the end he looked like he almost fainted as he got down on one knee and all but begged Aelita to marry him. He remembered the look on Odd's face…

At the thought of Odd the laughter died from his face. He still missed Odd, the friend who was always honest, always cheerful; the happy-go-lucky daredevil that was always willing to talk when Ulrich needed to. He remembered Odd's final request; Jeremie had recorded his last words as he fell into the white Lyoko…His last request, for him, Ulrich to take care of Kiwi for him. He had fulfilled this request until, kiwi died, peacefully 2 years ago.

Ulrich was startled when he found himself in the weapons lab. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting at twin computers on a table. Between the computers was an assault rifle that Ulrich was unfamiliar with. _Must be a new one, and an important one judging by how fast the two of them were typing._ He looked at Jeremie, he hadn't changed much since his school days, he was slightly taller and his shoulders broader. Aelita had matured nicely; her hair was now waist length, a single thick braid that ran down her back. Her face had softened and her hips and bust widened considerably. Their faces were contorted with concentration.

Just then Jeremie turned his head in his direction. His expression was of relief and exasperation. "Where the hell have you been? I sent Yumi up to get you almost an hour ago! Here," He said thrusting the assault rifle into his hands, "test it out, memorize its kick and sounds, we need your feedback to calibrate it in Lyoko. Remember we are the best at this for a reason."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming, just don't yell at Yumi, for me being late, it was my fault, I wouldn't wake up." He said finally after contemplating the weapon in his hand.

Ulrich walked into the Plexiglas firing range. This was his favorite job aspect. He got to shoot guns. He got to shoot a lot of guns. Every day he found an excuse to empty a few clips downrange. He found it very therapeutic. He loved the thump of the recoil and the sonic thud of the report. It also gave him something to focus on. So Ulrich put on his shooters earmuffs and he saw Yumi walk into the lab and start talking quietly to Aelita. Suddenly Yumi noticed his gaze; turned to him, smiled and gave him a thumbs up

He turned toward the targets, put a fresh clip into the gun and cycled the first round into the chamber. He lined up the sights, turned the selector to semi-automatic and, shot by shot, emptied the first magazine into the ballistic clay backstop. "God damn this thing isn't a rifle, it's a fucking cannon," he said to himself. He reloaded and switched to automatic, he emptied the gun far faster this time but found that it was difficult to hold steady beyond a two or three shot burst.

He put in a dummy magazine and brought the gun back out to Jeremie, who seemed to have just finished programming the gun into Lyoko's databank.

"Ready for round two Ulrich? Get down to the scanner room load into the range."

One of Jeremie's really brilliant ideas fixed the need for them to have a person on the outside to scan them and program their landing co-ordinates. Now a retinal scanner identified you. All you did to change your destination from the default was manipulate a small plasma touch video screen. Then you just went inside the scanner and pressed a small button on the inside to scan yourself.

Ulrich did this and found himself outside the training and programming building. He walked to the weapons range just as Aelita's voice appeared in his head. "Alright Ulrich, you know the drill, start shooting and tell me what differences you feel from the real world gun and this one. But Ulrich felt like he was forgetting something. He wracked his mind but found nothing.

Ulrich ignored this feeling and started shooting, rattling off numbers and percentiles to Aelita as he did. Each time he gave her a number the recoil and sound of the gun changed. Ulrich kept firing, randomly switching firing modes and estimated numbers until the thud of the stock felt just like that of the assault rifle he fired in the real world firing range. He noticed that the ranges on both worlds looked exactly alike.

"Aelita, anytime you fell like bringing me back, it would be nice to get some food in me," he was hungry, having not yet had breakfast. And slightly upset with Jeremie's brisk manner this morning. _Must be having a bad day, he mused to himself. Aelita had seemed cold too; not even talking to him in between bursts in his firing. What the hell is going on today? He didn't know but he had a feeling it had to do with whatever he thought he forgot earlier._

"All right Ulrich just give me a moment here," came her reply. Ulrich felt the world dissolve around him as he found himself in the scanner. Yumi was in the room, carrying a bag with what looked like movies inside.

"Hey Yumi. What's up?"

"Not much thought you might like to watch a couple of moves back at your place."

"As long as there's popcorn; I'm starved"

"Sure got it right here. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, its closer," at this she rolled her eyes. Technically her place _was_ only 90 feet farther but he was feeling lazy from being so hungry. They walked up to his room in silence, their footsteps echoing in the hallways. Ulrich opened his door to a chorus of voices shouting.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULRICH!"

A/N: My first fic, sorta(Dont ask if you dont wanna know).Reviews and critique welcome. Flames will roast my marshmallows.


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I own none of this, except the plot… It all belongs to France3 ect ect…

Summary: 10 years later X.A.N.A. is gone, forever destroyed. Aelita is materialized and she and Jeremie are married (thanks much to his wonderful computer skills). The team worked together, saved up enough money and bought the factory. The factory equipment was gutted and sold for scrap. Odd died in the final battle with X.A.N.A. some 4 years ago. Jeremie and Aelita work as "computer technicians." Lyoko was reprogrammed as a whole world (no pitfalls or long jump places with nothing below). Lyoko now operates as the world largest and most advanced military simulation ground with outposts spanning the globe. Lyoko Inc. co-owned by Jeremie Aelita Yumi and Ulrich is one of the most advanced computer companies, selling their products and services to the highest intercontinental bidder. Jeremie and co. are now billionaires. But to the world outside of Lyoko they seldom use their wealth and to their friends are just normal people.

Rating: R 

Genres: Actionadventure, drama, romance

Warnings: sex, sexual tension, violence, death, tragedy, guilt and more sex. PLEASE no one under 16 should read this. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. And any other way you could put that.

A/N: a couple things. First, the more reviews I get, the faster I type, so tell your friends and remember authors live on reviews.

Second: umm can't think of a second just yet maybe at the end of the chap

Chapter 2: The party

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULRICH!

The chorus of words hit him like a train and Ulrich spun around to look at Yumi. "So this is why you guys let me sleep in today?" he said with a smirk. And she nodded with a heart-melting smile as she pushed him into the room.

Jeremie was on the couch, waving to him. Next to him was Aelita, who was smiling heartily at him. Standing in the doorway to his kitchen was none other than Sissy. "Hi Ulrich," she said, meeting his gaze and disappeared into the kitchen. Ulrich remembered when Sissy had given up on him when they had left Kadic. Since then the two had developed an awkward friendship. Standing in a group in the corner were two girls he recognized immediately as Milly and Tamiya; both of them had apparently become journalists for the Paris gazette. They smiled at him as they met his gaze.

Ulrich smiled at them and sat down next to Jeremie. "So… this is why you guys rushed me into Lyoko this morning." His 'house' was decorated extravagantly. Light blue streamers hung from and between every corner in the house. A Table had been set up next to the doorway to his TV room. On it were bowls and bags full of every snack imaginable.

"Yea we have been planning it for weeks," came Aelitas voice. "Sorry if we were a little cold to you this morning, we were nervous," She explained further. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"There's no need to apologize Aelita, This was definitely a surprise." He thought for a moment, "but how did you do all this without me noticing?"

"That was easy Ulrich" came Yumis reply from the doorway to the TV room, "you aren't really a morning person, so you didn't pay attention when I walked the other way leaving your room." She smiled at him, clearly enjoying teasing him about his morning state of alertness.

Jeremie looked at Aelita "She's right though, this was Yumis idea. She did all the planning and made all the invitations and such." Ulrich looked at her and she blushed deeply.

"Well, umm happy birthday Ulrich," she stammered and retreated back to the kitchen. _Man she must have worked really hard_ Ulrich thought wryly. _It's amazing; everyone is here,_ even; a thin, petite, blonde woman who looked very familiar…

Ulrich remembered his last year at Kadic. It was the first day back from the summer break. Odd approached him outside the front steps. Following him was a small girl who couldn't have been more than ten. Her blonde pigtails fell down to her shoulders. _She looks a lot like Odd. That's odd _he mused,_ I didn't know he had a sister._ "Hey Ulrich meet my sis Jules. She starts at Kadic today." Ulrich looked at her and the girl scooted behind Odd. Odd mouthed _don't mind her she's just shy…_

Ulrichs' stomach rumbled loudly and he decided to investigate the snack bar. 

After a long day opening presents, laughing with friends, talking about old times, and reminiscing about Odd, Yumi announced that she was taking everyone out to dinner at an antique Japanese restaurant. Ulrich knew of it, it was only a five-minuet walk from the factory.

Within an hour of getting there everyone there was full. Conversations continued and friends got re acquainted. By ten o'clock everyone had left and said their goodbyes. Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi were walking back to the factory. They were halfway there and halfway down an alley when Ulrich heard a scream from behind him followed by several shouts. He whipped around to see mugger with a pistol to Aelitas head. The mugger gave a low growl and barked, "all three of you, drop your money on the ground or our friend here gets it." Ulrich looked at Yumi on his left and Jeremie on his right. They looked at him and nodded. They remembered the plan. Ulrich raised his gaze to face the mugger. He looked Aelita in the eye she looked back a look of determined confidence on her face.

And then Ulrich smiled. Then he started to chuckle, and leaned on the alleyway for support as he burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny buddy?"

Ulrich sobered, looked the man in the eyes and said simply, "you."

In the time it took the mugger to register Ulrich's statement, Aelita had sprung into action; She knocked the gun from his hand, and in one smooth move, spun striking him in the jaw with her elbow, punching him in the nose and kicking him in the gut. Ulrich watched with satisfaction as the man flew against the wall of the alley. His head hit the brick wall with a crack. The mugger looked up blearily as the four of them advanced on him, each drawing their own gun as they advanced. Jeremie chuckled and Yumi smirked. The man stared at them, incredulous, in pain and very confused.

Ulrich knelt, looking him in the eye. "You just tried to rob the wrong fucking people buddy, that's what was so funny." Ulrich replaced his gun into his belt and picked up the muggers gun from the ground examining it. _Beretta, 9mm, light and portable _he thought to himself_. Not a lot of firepower._ He removed the clip and removed the round in the chamber, replacing it in its clip. He dropped the emptied gun into the muggers lap.

Ulrich drew his .50-caliber Desert Eagle from his belt and pointed it at the muggers' forehead. He flipped back the hammer.

"Ulrich wait," came Aelitas voice from behind him. "Don't kill him Ulrich," She pleaded, fear in her voice. Ulrich let the hammer back to its neutral position.

"If I ever, EVER see you again I _will_ kill you on the spot, got that _buddy?"_ Ulrich said in as threatening a voice as he could muster. The mugger nodded and Ulrich turned and started to walk away. Ulrich heard a click and a bang behind him and something struck his shoulder. _Shit, he had another gun._ He spun with it, pulling out his gun and emptying it into the muggers' chest, face and forehead. _FUCK _he thought to himself as he collapsed on the pavement. His last fleeting thought before he blacked out was the realization that the others had emptied their guns into the robber as well. He heard Yumi scream and Ulrich knew no more…

A/N: ooh I so want to make this into a cliffhanger but I'm feeling generous and strangely not evil…

When Ulrich woke in the hospital it took him a few moments to realize where he was when the memory of what had happened the night before came rushing into his mind. He looked around. He was clearly in a hospital, in a room of his own. White curtains were drawn around his bed. A IV catheter was in his hand.When he went to sit up pain exploded from his shoulders.

He looked down, Yumi was sitting on a chair that had been pulled up next to his bed, her head was in his lap and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Ulrich…" her voice broke the silence.

"Ulrich don't die… please don't…Ulrich," Ulrich had half a mind to wake her but he was curious. "Ulrich please don't die…I'm sorry Ulrich…Please… Ulrich… I love you, Ulrich," At this Ulrich froze. He listened carefully. "Oooh, Ulrich," she gasped and Ulrich decided it was time for her to wake up, before she embarrassed herself more.

"Yumi…" She didn't wake. "Yumi wake up, you're dreaming Yumi." He stroked her hair gently. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open and went wide with fear at his hearing her dream.

"Ulrich was I-did you hear-"she stammered on looking horrified.

"Yes, Yumi you were talking in your sleep, yes I heard you"

"I'm sorry Ulrich," She pulled away from him but he grabbed her shoulder and gently held her there.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?"

"I" she began but he cut her off

"Yumi, I love you too," he said as he pulled her lips to his.

And they kissed. They kissed passionately for several hours, coming up for air every few minuets. Kissing, to let out ten years of sexual tension.

Authors notes: the Paris gazette is a fictional newspaper, I think, If it is real I mean no likeness to the real thing and no copyright infringement is intended blah blah blah

To Mrs.Odd Della-Robbia: Thanks for the support I hope to have at lease two chaps out per week. (Im just getting over mono so im going back to school next week. First time in over a month I'll miss the freedom)

And to anyone else, please review, and remember that we authors live on them.


	3. Recovery: Part One

Disclaimer: I own none of this, except the plot… It all belongs to France3 ect ect…

Summary: 10 years later X.A.N.A. is gone, forever destroyed. Aelita is materialized and she and Jeremie are married (thanks much to his wonderful computer skills). The team worked together, saved up enough money and bought the factory. The factory equipment was gutted and sold for scrap. Odd died in the final battle with X.A.N.A. some 4 years ago. Jeremie and Aelita work as "computer technicians." Lyoko was reprogrammed as a whole world (no pitfalls or long jump places with nothing below). Lyoko now operates as the world largest and most advanced military simulation ground with outposts spanning the globe. Lyoko Inc. co-owned by Jeremie Aelita Yumi and Ulrich is one of the most advanced computer companies, selling their products and services to the highest intercontinental bidder. Jeremie and co. are now billionaires. But to the world outside of Lyoko they seldom use their wealth and to their friends are just normal people.

Rating: R 

Genres: Actionadventure, drama, romance

Warnings: sex, sexual tension, violence, death, tragedy, guilt and more sex. PLEASE no one under 16 should read this. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. And any other way you could put that. Please take mind that this fic will contain GRAPHIC descriptions of terrorist attacks, and even a full-scale war; this is not my version of mien kompf (hitlers book doesn't deserve the capital letters) and I have no plans to replicate this blah blah blah

And now that I have fully complied with FF.Ns' rules on with the story

A/N: notes at bottom…

Chapter3: Recovery: Part one 

Ulrich woke to the sound of hushed voices.

"It's not your-"

"Yes it is, now shut up or you'll wake him."

Ulrich recognized Jeremie's and Aelitas voices but didn't know what they were talking about. He decided to ask. "Umm, Jeremie, Aelita what are you guys arguing about. A male figure approached his curtains and pulled them aside. It was Jeremie.

"It's nothing Ulri-"

Just then Aelita came through the curtains her eyes red as though crying.

"Dammit Jeremie I _want_ to tell him I don't care if he gets mad."

Ulrich, taken aback, and sensing something wrong, having never heard Aelita swear before decided to let them continue their argument. However they apparently wanted him to talk, they were looking at him; Jeremie expectantly, Aelita nervously.

"What's going on guys, talk to me here."

Aelita spoke, her voice trembling looking on the verge of tears " Jeremie I want to tell him alone please," she said this desperately as if she were begging him.

Jeremie shrugged and stepped out of the curtains. His footsteps faded and a door closed nearby. Aelita sat down in the chair that Yumi had been in when he had last fell asleep.

Ulrich was curious what this was about, however he let Aelita take her time if it was this distressing.

Aelita looked around, seeming satisfied that no one was near she began to speak. "Ulrich, I want to start out by apologizing to you, and to ask you to let me finish before you say anything." A tear streamed down her cheek as she said this. Ulrich, perplexed and nervous about her being so upset stayed silent listening intently, he nodded for her to go on. "Ulrich it is my fault that you were shot. When you walked a-away I-I he-he-h he snatched my," she gave a sniff, tears were rolling down her cheeks rapidly as she spoke her voice growing more unsteady by the moment, "gun and he t-tur-turned toward-s you a-a-and I wasn't f-f-fast enough t-to st-stop hi-him. I grabbed m-my gun back just as he f-fired. Oh god I-it w-was s-so loud a-and bright a-and and I'm sorry Ulrich."

At this she completely broke down, sobs wracking her body.

"Aelita… come here," it was more of a command than a request. When she stood, shaking while he pulled her to him. She tensed at first but was soon sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. " It's okay Aelita, it's not your fault; we all make mistakes." He stroked her hair, and she cried herself to sleep. Ulrich looked down at her. Her hair was no longer in its braid and had clearly not been given any attention recently. Ulrich wondered how long he had been out. He wanted some answers about his condition, he had yet to actually speak or even see a doctor. As he thought this he heard a door open and rapid footsteps approaching his bed. The whit curtains were pulled aside to reveal a doctor; a tall, broad shouldered, well-built man with dirty blonde hair that hung just in front of his eyes. Yumi was standing slightly behind him. They walked in, the doctors' hair swaying in front of his eyes with his long stride.

"Hello Ulrich, I am Dr. Blackburn. I am glad to see that you are finally awake." His voice was deep, mellow and oddly soothing.

"How long have I been out doc?"

"About three days, I must say Ulrich you are a very lucky man."

"How so?"

"The bullet broke through your shoulder blade, smashed your collar bone, and sliced through two main arteries. You lost a lot of blood. And by all accounts, the bullet should have knocked you unconscious instantly, but you managed to empty your gun into the man before you collapsed. Fortunately a passerby saw you getting mugged and called the police. You are very lucky to be alive." He said this very bluntly, clearly surprised himself.

"No shit? No wonder I fell so fast. But how did you know about the fight?"

"I'm more than a doctor Ulrich. I'm with a secret branch of the U.S. military."

Ulrich stared, very startled. "What's your Clearance level?"

"Delta X254."

"What's the Password for your clearance?"

"There is no password."

Ulrich was very vexed, _a doctor with that level of clearance? That was very unusual, even for the American military._ Ulrich thought for a moment. "So you're with the branch were leasing part of Lyoko to?"

"That is correct Ulrich. I am however more than just your doctor here. The man that mugged you was an assassin." The doctor paused, allowing his statement to sink in. "Your deaths were supposed to look like you were all killed by coincidence, a random act of an average mugger. However, you four were very well prepared for that situation, you caught him off guard."

"So why exactly are you here?"

"Unofficially I'm here as part of a bodyguard unit for you and your friends, a small gift of appreciation from our government as it were. Semiofficially I am here as your doctor. Officially I am currently somewhere in the Middle East, tending to terrorist victims."

"So…" Ulrich said sizing up the man before him. Inside his lab coat he was wearing black jeans, and a black shirt, a gun holster barely visible above his right hip.

The man saw this and laughed, "I am the best of the best Ulrich, ex-Navy Seal, Secret Service, and Black Ops. You need not worry; I can handle anything anyone can throw at us. And if I were here to kill you, you'd already be dead." Ulrich raised an eyebrow, quite impressed.

"And you say there is a whole team of you here?"

"Yes, three others, each no less competent than myself."

Ulrich was flabbergasted. These guys must be good, if the Americans thought that they might be more competent than Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and himself; then these guys were pros.

"Where are the others, and for that matter where are we?"

"We, Ulrich are in a secret French Military base outside of Caen. My team is at the local embassy getting orders." He paused; Whistled and a man carrying what looked to be an armaments box came through the curtains. "We have a present for you four. Just off of the R&I labs in Washington, may I give you the Hellspawn super-automatic pistol. The man holding the box opened it. Inside were four shiny silver pistols. Yumi grabbed one and examined it.

"Looks just like an ordinary pistol to me."

"Look again Yumi, look at the clip."

The clip must have impressed Yumi because her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack.

"Holy shit," She murmured.

"Like I said fresh off of the R&I labs in Washington. It fires a 2.2-millimeter round with an impact velocity of mach-4 at 1 mile. Each clip holds 300 rounds of ammunition and fires with 5 rates of fire; 2000 rounds per minuet, 1500, 1000, 500, and semi-automatic, plus a fingerprint sensitive safety. I am giving each of you one plus 3000 rounds of ammo."

"Pulling out all the stops aren't you?"

"Just wait till you get to shoot the rifle version, the kick is hellacious but it really kicks ass."

"Speaking of getting up and around when will be able to actually move _doc_?"

"You should be outta here in a week or so, you can rest up for about three months back at the factory. After that you should be okay."

"Excellent, when can I walk again?"

"Probably by the end of the week, keep weight off of that arm until your shoulder is completely healed."

Ulrich spent the rest of the week chatting up nurses, kissing Yumi, and talking to Dr. Blackburn. He had grown to like the doctor, and his team, he wasn't kidding when he said they were the best of the best. His fifth day there he got in his new motorized wheelchair (he still cant walk right after losing so much blood) and went to the base firing range, where he had heard that _doctor _Blackburn was spending his spare time. He was standing at a 20-yard range a Hellspawn pistol in his hand. He turned and waved Ulrich over to him.

"Come to see what this thing can really do huh?"

"Yea I hope it's as good as its cracked up to be."

"Just wait and see. This is the semi automatic." He cocked the pistol and fired a few rounds, the gun was quite loud and the apples he had set up on the rail exploded in a spray of instant applesauce.

Ulrich whistled, that was impressive in itself', even his high power .50-caliber desert eagle only made chunky sauce from apples. He walked to a 15-yard range where watermelons were set up. (Thank you R. Lee for the idea)

"This is 500 RPM." He flipped a switch on the gun pointed it at a watermelon. The noise was deafening. He screwed up his eyes and went to cover his ears but his left shoulder exploded with pain. Hugh, as Ulrich had learned his first name to be, noticed and handed him a pair of earmuffs. Ulrich looked up, the watermelon was full of 3-inch wide holes.

"Damn, and you say the rifle version is better?"

"Much, but only a skilled marksman can use it beyond its semi-automatic mode." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Ulrich I need to tell you something, The African jungle towns are warring, and the violence has threatened to become a full scale war."

"African villages are always warring, and it's always on the verge of war. So why are you telling me?"

"This time, countries and large corporations are jumping in, supplying arms, training, and even men. This time it could turn very ugly Ulrich, and I am under orders to request the assistance of Lyoko Inc. I don't agree with our government asking for your help but it's out of my hands." Hugh frowned, and continued to fire, Ulrich watching, letting his words sink in.

Authors notes: sorry for not updating recently but it's been a hellacious week. I got back to school on April 5th and I've been so damn busy I've barely had time to sleep let alone type this up and edit it. Unfortunately I will have to break my promise ill have a chap out every 1-2 weeks (probably on weekends). This story has not been abandoned! Iwould have had this up yesterday night 4/18/05 butI couldn't log in :(

Here is a list of characters full names to the best of my knowledge.

Ulrich Stern

Jeremie Belpois

Odd Della-Robbia

Yumi Ishiyama

Elisabeth Delmas (sissy)

Herve Pichon

Milly Solovieff

Tamiya Diop

Jim MoralEs (Jimbo)

Hugh Blackburn

This story is going to get VERY RACY (possible lemon)in the next few chaps, And VERY VIOLENT in the chaps farther ahead. I don't care if you are 18 or older, for all I care you can be as young as 12 reading this. (I read worse at 11) however the law does care and in this country the law matters. So unless we are talking outside of FF.N please do not directly tell me. (Just thought you should know that)

Beyond that I have 1 more acc to create in the next chap so this may get sticky!

Wow 9 reviews already, keep it up reviews are our bread & butter.


End file.
